


Sombras

by Carnadine



Series: Ondas sobre el Agua [6]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Escuela, F/M, Romance, referencia a BDSM, referencia a películas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una charla entre amigas, y una película nueva que da de que hablar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombras

**Author's Note:**

> Imaginen que están en esta época, con smartphones e internet, si?  
> Disclimer: Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, sólo es mía esta idea.

Aprovechando la sombra de los árboles, tres chicas se acomodaron para hacer uso del recreo de almuerzo en la secundaria Furinkan. Akane y Sayuri comenzaban a comer de sus  _bento_ , mientras Yuka miraba con intensidad su teléfono móvil, sus dedos tecleando con rapidez en la pantalla.

\- ¿Chicas, ya vieron el trailer de la película esa de las sombras? ¡Está por todo el internet!- En sus ojos abiertos se notaba su entusiasmo.

\- ¿Es esa basada en los libros? ¡Claro que sí!- Sayuri dejó sus palillos para poner su total atención en el tema, mientras Akane parecía estar más interesada en su comida que en la conversación - Acabo de terminar de leer la trilogía, es totalmente emocionante!-

\- ¡Sí, tanta pasión y romance! ¿Y tu crees que lo que sale ahí... de ellos dos cuando, tu sabes... es así de verdad?- Yuka dejó de ver su pantalla para ver a sus amigas, en sus brillantes ojos reflejaban a igual parte la curiosidad y el pudor que le causaba preguntar.

\- ¿Cuando los dos "intiman", quieres decir? - La sonrisa socarrona de Sayuri anticipaba su comentario igual de picante- Amiga, no hay nada de malo en decir "sexo", que es lo que ellos hacen. ¡Sexo rudo y salvaje!

\- ¡Pero no tienes porqué decirlo así!- Yuka se llevó las manos a la cara, sobre sus mejillas encendidas.

\- Vamos Yuka, en estos días y a tu edad no tienes que ser tan correcta. Y quien sabe si la acción es así de verdad. ¿Qué piensas tu, Akane?

La aludida no levantó la vista para responder, aún con su atención puesta en su almuerzo - Ahhh, son puras tonterías, el BDSM no está representado de manera correcta, definitivamente no es así como debe realizarse. Además el tipo Gray ese no respeta a su sumisa como debe ser, porqu... -

Fue gracias al ruido que hizo el teléfono al caer al piso que Akane levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de las miradas de asombro extremo de sus amigas. Bocas abiertas y silentes por segundos que parecieron eternos, mientras el carmín de las mejillas de Akane parecía cubrirla entera. ¡Porqué no puso más atención antes de hablar!

La sorpresa se transformó en un torrente de impresiones de parte de sus amigas.  
\- Akane... ¡tu sabes! Mira si eres más pilla que Sayuri, quizás como tienes al pobre de Saotome... -  
\- Ohhhh, no me lo esperaba de ti, o puede que si, con el pedazo de novio que tienes yo también haría unas cuantas... -

-¡Akane!

Tres cabezas se volvieron hacia el grito, que provenía del muchacho en cuestión.  
\- ¿Vas a venir o no? ¿Acaso no quedamos de almorzar juntos?

-¡Sí! - Akane se levantó de forma automática, con la voz aguda por los nervios.  
-¡Claro!- Apresurada, guardó el resto de su almuerzo en su bolso.  
-¡Voy de inmediato! ¡Adiós chicas!- Sin mirar atrás, Akane fue hacia su prometido, el cual la miraba con su cabeza un poco ladeada por la curiosidad.

Ambas chicas quedaron solas bajo los árboles, mirando como su amiga corría hacia su prometido, aún sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Los siguieron observando mientras él le decía algo, y recibía un puñetazo en el brazo como respuesta.  
-Yuka, Saotome es el sumiso, cierto?  
-Total y absolutamente sí, Sayuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Otra de aquellas ideas que aparecen así de repente. Siento que sea un poco críptica con los datos de la película a la que hago referencia, pero creo que ustedes entenderán cual es. Cuando supe que había salido el trailer, esto fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, jajajajaja!


End file.
